


3 boys, 1 pastry.

by tsookies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, akaashi is an art school student as well, and likes wearing cute things bc he feels cute idk omg did that make any sense, drugs as in weed, good shit amirite, hes just living life, hinata works at a bakery, idk how to tag, idk what bokuto is doing, kenma also sometimes dresses like a girl bc he likes cute things, kenma also works at a pizzeria o shit waddup, kenma is an art school student, kuroo is majoring in law, lol, more characters will be added later as the fic goes on, such a cute bby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsookies/pseuds/tsookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kenma is an art student, works at a pizzeria, falls in love with his best friend and eventually falls for a certain cute little baby crow.  Roasting and other shenanigans ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 boys, 1 pastry.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic might be a bit long so hang in there, its going to be a mixture of everything. Angst (maybe idk yet) but for the most part it'll be cute lil babies becoming friends and eventually getting into a relationship...I don't know what the main relationship will be but I'm thinking I might make it kurokenhina idk yet, if you guys have any suggestions you guys can comment them I guess! Anyways I'll get out of the way now, y'all can go ahead and read this now!!!

The light shining down on a certain blonde haired boys lap, long delicate fingers resting on his lap holding onto his small purse, it was the weekend and he really didn’t have much to do so he decided to go out for a walk since he had begun to feel the beginning twinge of sadness all the way at the bottom of his gut. He looks at the pretty pink nail polish (that has begun to chip) on his long nails thinking about what color to paint them next, _maybe I should let them breathe for a while.._  He looks around the park and notices a couple of familiar faces, mostly people that he would see come into the restaurant he worked at, some others would be classmates.  
   
He sighs and looks up at the sky, a lovely blue tinting it with white clouds that resembled cotton balls, the air smelling of fresh flowers and the sweet scent of freshly baked apple pie from one of the nearby bakeries. He closes his eyes and inhales, immediately wanting to buy a whole pie just for himself. He grabs onto the strap of his purse and puts it across his shoulder and gets up and starts walking.  
  
Once he gets to the bakery he notices it's busier than usual, people bustling in and talking, children laughing and running around the bakery, there's only two cash registers open this time and he sighs getting into line.. _this might take a while..._ he pulls out his phone and begins tapping in his password deciding to play a game just to pass some time.He hears the two people working at the cash register call out "next" and the two people in front of him go, he hears that for a couple more minutes until he hears another, "NEXT." this time its a bit more louder, he ignores it thinking there's someone in front of him until the guy behind him taps on his shoulder and says, "Kid, it's your turn." He looks back and smiles thanking them, puts his phone back into his bag and looks in front of him walking up to the cash register.  
  
Immediately he notices the kid standing in front of the cash register is short, _definitely not shorter than_ _Nishinoya_ _of course.._ "Hi, welcome to our bakery, what can I help you with today?" His hair is orange and messy but its a cute type of messy, the kind he would like to run his fingers through, _okay Kenma that was pretty creepy, thank god I didn't say that aloud..._  he has really light skin and his eyes are lighter than the average Japanese persons, a nice amber color. He looks very happy and lively. He notices he's started staring and starts talking, "Hi uh.." he squints his eyes to look at the name tag on his shirt, "Hinata.. Um can I have an apple pie?" He smiles, "Would you like the whole pie or just a slice?" Before even thinking he says, "The whole pie." _damn my compulsiveness.._ His eyes widen and he lets out a chuckle, "Will that be all for you?" he looks at the glass displays and sees the mille crepe he's been craving for ages, "Can I have a Mille Crepe cake as well?" He nods and puts in his order, "Alright that'll be a slice or the whole cake?" Kenma hums a bit, "Two slices would be fine. " _Kuroo would totally roast my ass if I didn't bring him something, and knowing myself I most likely wont share the apple pie..._ "Ok the total is $25." Kenma takes out his wallet from his purse and begins flipping through the money he had in it before taking out a 20 dollar bill along with a 5 and hands it to said cashier. The orange haired kid puts the money into the cash register, hands him his receipt and begins boxing up Kenma's order.  
  
Kenma begins tapping his fingers on the cool white counter and looks around, he is immediately snapped out of his thoughts once Hinata whispers to himself, "nice nail polish.." His cheeks turn red and he looks like a human tomato, Kenma blushes and whispers back a thank you. Hinata nods and chokes out a "No problem." The both of them just look at each other for an awkward second before Hinata hands him the bag containing his mille crepe and apple pie, "Have a nice day!" They both exchange a small smile before Kenma quickly gets out of the line and begins making his way home. 

* * *

  
_4..5..6..7.._ and the elevator dings,  my golden eyes look down from the red numbers shown right at the top of the elevator. I grip onto the bag with both my hands as the elevator doors start to open, I quickly make my way out making my way to the flat Kuroo and I had rented out a few months ago. Finally once i'm at the front of the door, I can hear faint voices inside,  _Kuroo probablyyyy brought over Bokuto._  I set the bag down, and open the door as soon as I set a foot inside I hear a loud "KEENNMMMMMMMMMMA" I look up, and see an excited Bokuto standing up, Kuroo glances at me and then looks at the bag in my hands, "Did you buy yourself apple pie again?" He ends that with a laugh. "Yeah, I actually brought you something." Kuroo perks up at that, a look of shock plastered on his face there's a pause, "..You did?" I nod and put the bag down on the kitchen counter. 

"Yeah since you always complain about me hogging my apple pie and never sharing or buying you anything when I go." Kuroo chokes on the water he was sipping a few seconds ago, Bokuto laughs. "Kenma oh, Kenma..." Kuroo falls onto the floor placing the back of his hand on his forehead and the other on his heart, "how you wound me!" He starts fake crying and I giggle to myself, "quit being such a baby, be happy I actually brought you something this time."  _Should I give Bokuto the other slice? I'd feel bad if I didn't..._ I start taking the contents out of the bag, "'Ro, Bo, Come get the slices." They both get up to get them, "Are you gonna eat the whole pie by yourself like that other time?" I tilt my head to the side and tap  on my chin, "Well, really I was thinking of eating it by myself..But I might share it with you guys later..by the way, Bokuto is Akaashi going to come later on?" Bokuto nods and makes a noise to confirm, "He didn't come with me because he was visiting family but he'll come later on tonight.."

I lift myself onto the counter and sit down, "I take it you guys are going to sleep over?" Bokuto drops the soon and looks at me with a hurt expression, eyebrows furrowed and everything. "Kenma, You don't remember? Today's 12th." I quickly go to look at the calendar,  _holy shit..i've completely lost track of time! Well ok before you go on and get confused with what the fuck goes on, on the_ _twelfth i'll explain.. ever since we were in high school we would all religiously hang out on the twelfth even if it was a school day or not..If it fell on a weekend then we'd have a sleepover and dick around the whole night watching scary movies or playing games. The last time we did this Kuroo and Bokuto got so drunk they couldn't and I quote, "I can't feel my fucking eyeballs, man!" Akaashi and I had to babysit these two losers so who knows what'll happen tonight.._ "Are you guys going to get drunk again?" Kuroo and Bokuto look at each other before turning to look at me, "Nope this time we got weed!" I snort, "and where are you guys going to do it?" Kuroo looks deep in thought before saying, "On the balcony and you and Akaashi are going to do it too!" My eyes widen,  _oh god please, please send help tonight._  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright alright alright, if you're reading this then you made it! this is the first fic I've written in a while so i'm sorry if this isn't all too good....I would really reeeaaallly appreciate it if you guys gave me feedback like telling me things I could improve and what you guys liked about it and if you guys liked it or if you didn't! Thank you for reading this! A second chapter will be posted up shortly..


End file.
